(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical flat packs and more particularly to a passive, single in-line package (SIP) device having wire wrap leads.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that wire wrap circuit boards presently implement passive networks such as resistor circuits through use of dual in-line package (DIP) modules or bench fabricated resistor headers. The disadvantage of using such DIP packages is that DIP sockets, either soldered or wire wrapped, must then also be provided. Where a plurality of passive networks are required for a particular application, considerable circuit board area is consumed thereby reducing area available for conventional integrated circuits (ICs). In addition, the sockets add to the overall height of the circuits above the circuit board, affecting board-to-board spacing the overall system configuration. Printed circuit (PC) board SIPs also exist which are used for memory or IC installation. Further, there are also IC DIPs presently used with wire wrap DIP sockets that are functionally equivalent to SIPs, but their physical features tend to have the same space wasting drawbacks. What is needed is a narrow, low profile passive circuit implementation for use with wire wrap and printed circuit boards.